thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleon
''-To Virgil after his betrayal.'' As Warlord, Cleon is the leader of The Warriors. He is the foundation of this gang. He was played and voiced by Dorsey Wight. 'Background' Cleon was the co-founder of The Warriors, alongside Vermin. Beforehand, The Warriors and The Destroyers both fought on numerous turf wars for Coney Island. The rivalry began when both Cleon and Vermin were originally soldiers serving within 'The Destroyers', serving as top ranking members and right hand men for Virgil. Later on, Virgil began harbouring paranoid thoughts about the two, and he betrayed them by plotting to have them murdered in a bogus drug deal with the Satan's mothers. Packing their duffel bags with fake drugs, knowing the Satan's mothers would kill them for supposedly trying to rip them off. Barely escaping with their lives, they knew of the betrayal and vowed revenge against Virgil for what he had done. This began the formation of The Warriors. Description He was an African American but his mother was a quarter Irish. He wears a leopard skin do-rag on on his head, along with The Warriors Vest and red pants and he is 5' 11" in height. Born: February 18th, 1954, in Brooklyn. Personality Cleon is a charismatic and intelligent leader possibly from being Virgil's right-hand-man in the Destroyers, and bringing the Warriors up from nothing to one of the toughest gangs in the city. Cleon also seems to have quite a temper and little patience when it comes to other gangs, as well as a temper on his own 'soldiers' when they do something without his permission, evident in the mission 'Writer's Block', stating to Rembrandt, that if he were to 'ever make a move without my say-so again, I'll wreck your punk ass', showing his low tolerance for people who defy or disobey him. In The Film Cleon only appeared in the beginning of the movie, leading The Warriors to Cyrus's meeting. After Cyrus's death, Luther blames Cleon for the shooting. He is overwhelmed by The Gramercy Riffs and is beaten to death. In The Game Cleon plays a larger role in the video game. Cleon was formerly a member of The Destroyers, and Virgil's right hand man. Unfortunately, Virgil soon became convinced that Cleon was plotting against him, and set him and Vermin up with The Satan's Mothers with fake drugs during a drug deal between the two. The Mothers attempted to kill both of them in Tack's warehouse, but they made their way through and even won a fight against the Mother's leaders, Spider and Tiny. Cleon and Vermin made their way back to Virgil, and after a heated argument, Cleon declared war on The Destroyers and (along with Vermin) created The Warriors. In The Novel In the novel, Cleon closly resembles Papa Arnold, the leader of The Coney Island Dominators. Only Papa Arnold survives and meets up with the rest of his gang in Coney. Jailbreak In a scene that takes place before the movie, Ajax and Swan fight for the title of Warchief. Swan wins, but Cleon helps Ajax up and reminds him to never leave a Warrior behind. Fighting Ability Cleon is a very strong fighter, being able to take on The Satan's Mothers leader, Spider, and win. He also shows his strength against The Hi-Hats and The Destroyers. He seems to use martial arts in his fighting style. Trivia *In a deleted scene, he is shown prior to the meeting with his girlfriend, telling him she has a bad feeling about the meeting. *As Warlord, Cleon is always controlled by the player in missions. However, you can play as Cleon in the warparty once, when playing flashback mission B 'The Best' player will play as Swan until the end and while attacking LC's hangout Cleon and Vermin will join, the player will remain as Swan instead of Cleon. Category:Characters Category:The Warriors